narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Mei Terumī
is the Naruto - Second Fanbook of Kirigakure. She became Mizukage in recent years, after the dreadful reign of Yagura ended. Personality Mei is a cheerful person who is almost always smiling regardless of what she is saying, such as when promising to kill someone. She is, however, usually kind, speaking well of others and attempting to avoid conflict. Mei proved to be more open-minded than the other Kage, as she had shown respect and was willing to listen to Gaara; even at one point defending him from the Tsuchikage's disrespectful behavior. Mei also can be very flirtatious, as she considers Sasuke and wonders if all other male Uchiha are very good looking. She expressed regret that she must kill someone as handsome as Sasuke, but would give him a kiss before that. She seems to be somewhat self-conscious when it comes to her love life, as shown when she misheard Ao say that she was "past marriageable age", and threatened to kill him for such an "insult". This seems to be a running gag, as she has made similar mistakes on multiple occasions. She also seemed to be a little disturbed when Karin called her an "old hag", and beat up Ao while Fū possessed his body and insulted her. Appearance Mei is a slender woman in her thirties. She has ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. Her eyes are light green. She dresses in a long-sleeved dark blue dress, that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her upper arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh shirt that covers more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaves a sizeable cleavage. She also wears shorts in the same colour as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left. Furthermore, she wears high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees. She also wears dark blue nail polish and is usually shown with dark blue lipstick (fuchsia in the anime). Abilities Mei Terumi is a powerful kunoichi from Kirigakure, her abilities and leadership earned her the title of Mizukage. She is also very calm in battle. She is observant and can pick up on slight discrepancies in other person's personality as seen when she was able to detect the difference in Ao's behavior when Fū was inhabiting his body. Nature Transformation .]] Mei is capable of using the earth, fire, and water natures, and has two kekkei genkai.Naruto chapter 466, page 06 The first, by fusing earth and fire elements, allows her to use Lava Release ninjutsu, such as spitting out lava. The second, by fusing water and fire elements, allows her to use Boil Release ninjutsu, such as releasing a corrosive mist that can burn away anything it touches. It even managed to burn through Sasuke's Susanoo. She has suggested she has the ability to alter the potency and acidity of the mist created by her Boil Release techniques and she is apparently not affected by the mist herself. Part II Five Kage Summit Arc When Mei leaves for the Kage Summit, the villagers of Kirigakure cheer for her. One of her bodyguards, Chōjūrō, expresses worry that he will not be able to protect her, so Mei cheers him up by expressing confidence in his abilities.Naruto chapter 454, pages 06-07 She continues to speak kindly to Chōjūrō during their journey to the Land of Iron. Similarly, whenever Ao, her other bodyguard, tries to scold Chōjūrō for not acting like a man, Mei threatens to kill him.Naruto chapter 454, page 08 When the Summit begins Mei proved to be more open-minded than the other Kage, as she had shown respect and was willing to listen to the Fifth Kazekage; even at one point defending him from the Third Tsuchikage's disrespectful behavior. The Fourth Raikage explains his suspicions of the other Kage, he states Mei and the rest of her village to be the least trustworthy; as the Summit is being held to discuss Akatsuki, and Akatsuki is rumoured to have been created in Kirigakure, the village's actions make it suspect. Over Ao's objections, Mei admits that many in Kirigakure believe her predecessor to have been manipulated by someone. When Madara Uchiha's involvement with Akatsuki is brought to light, the Summit mediator, Mifune, suggests forming an alliance to be headed by Danzō Shimura. Although Mei does not object, Mifune explains that Akatsuki's supposed ties with Kirigakure leave her unsuited to lead a taskforce meant to eliminate the organisation. Ao soon afterwards exposes that Danzō is manipulating Mifune. Before he can be questioned about it, Zetsu infiltrates the meeting and informs them of Sasuke Uchiha's presence. The Raikage breaks his neck while trying to learn Sasuke's whereabouts, prompting Mei to scold him for killing a potential information source. Mei and her escorts remain in the Summit room while the Fourth Raikage, and Fifth Kazekage, go to deal with Sasuke. Believing Danzō's mind-controlling Dōjutsu may somehow be related to the manipulation of the Fourth Mizukage, she instructs Ao to not let Danzō out of his sight. Sasuke soon arrives in the Summit hall to kill Danzō. Danzō flees and Sasuke tries to follow him, but Mei uses her lava release to block his path. She advises that the Tsuchikage get out of the way if he will not participate in the battle and attacks Sasuke again. Chōjūrō forces Sasuke into an adjacent hall, where Mei seals him in with her, intending to destroy him by filling the hall with her boil release. She is caught in Zetsu's Spore Technique before she can finish him, which transfers her chakra to Sasuke. As he breaks back into the Summit hall, Mei neutralizes her boil release so that it doesn't harm anyone else. She returns to the hall once she has recovered and, finding Madara Uchiha, is told about his Eye of the Moon Plan. As he ends his explanation by requesting the Kage give him Naruto and Killer Bee, Mei and the other Kage refuse, causing Madara to declare the start of the Fourth Shinobi World War. With the outbreak of war, Mei and the other Kage agree to form a Shinobi Alliance to be led by the Raikage. Mei argues that Naruto and Bee should be protected from Akatsuki, which the other Kage agree to before returning home. Mei and Chōjūrō take a detour to look for Ao, who had followed Danzō. They find him in time to stop him from decapitating himself. He explains that his body was being controlled by another ninja and asks that Mei remove the seal protecting his Byakugan. Since Ao would never ask her to do so, Mei knows his body is still being controlled and she asks to borrow Chōjūrō's Hiramekarei. Ao calls her a hag before she can use it on him and she beats him up, unaware that he has finally been released. When they return to Kirigakure they hear that the daimyō have approved the formation of the Shinobi Alliance. Confining the Jinchūriki Arc A few days later the Kage convene again to discuss war tactics, Ao accompanying Mei once again. Mei expresses relief that the Fifth Hokage returned to her position. She then suggests the villages combine their intelligence networks in an effort to locate Akatsuki's base of operations. After learning that information on the jinchūriki was leaked to Akatsuki, Mei comments, that the enemy won't send a large number of soldiers. It was agreed on that the Tsuchikage will be going to the island as reinforcement. When the Tsuchikage is returning from the island, she then meets the Tsuchikage and begins to discuss what went on at the island. After she is briefed then the last meeting is held in order to fully prepare for the war. Mei orders Chōjūrō to contact Ao in the Sensor Division and tell him that they need to hurry. Shinobi World War Arc Both Mei Terumī and Chōjūrō travel with a team of elite shinobi guarding the daimyō. She explained to the Frost Daimyō their defence plan, where the daimyō would travel between five separate hideouts at regular intervals as well as being guarded by some of the Shinobi Forces' most powerful ninja to keep them safe. Video Games Trivia * Both Mei and Tsunade, the only two known female Kage, are also the fifth Kage of their respective hidden villages. * Mei as the Mizukage is perhaps a sign of change in Kirigakure; ninja with Kekkei Genkai were once feared and persecuted in this village. * The kanji for "Terumī" mean "shining beauty". However, they are usually pronounced with a lengthened "I" sound. This, together with the fact that the furigana are written in katakana, suggests that her name is meant to invoke a different meaning. Quotes * (To an elder) "Sir ... I swear on my name as Mizukage that I will fulfil my duty." * (To Chōjūrō) "Have faith in yourself. You're strong." * (To Ao while smiling) "Shut up or I'll kill you." * (To Ao) "The Fourth Mizukage's nightmare is long over ... quit talking about the old days." * (When about to kill Sasuke) "It always hurts my heart to melt a good-looking guy... But you're going to have to die." * (To Madara about his Eye of the Moon Plan) "What does that hold for us!? There's no hopes or dreams! It's just an escape!" References